


Karaoke night in Storybrooke

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun.<br/>Storybrooke has it's first karaoke night and everyone wants to have a go.<br/>Each chapter deals with a different song and pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left outside alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so as you know my stories have taken a bit of a dark turn so I thought I would make a lighter one that will hopefully be funny. Robin Hood and Captain Hook will be in the story but don't worry they don't come anywhere near our leading ladies.  
> As usual I own nothing and no one.  
> feedback and comments welcome. :) x

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sat on a table near the stage in The Rabbit Hole, Storybrooke is having its first karaoke night and everyone has turned up wanting to sing.

Rumple sighed as yet another buffoon embarrassed himself for the enjoyment of all, he still didn’t know why Belle had invited him along, but anything was better than the cold shoulder she had been giving him for weeks.

 

“Can’t you at least try to enjoy yourself?” Belle huffed next to him.

 

“I’m sorry Belle but you know this isn’t to my taste.” Rumple replied looking mildly uncomfortable as the current singer was butchering a Journey song that he had quite liked until then.

 

“That’s the point Rumple; we always do what you want to do not what I want to do, so just suck it up and smile.” Belle glared at him as he grimaced at another sour note.

 

“For you Belle anything.” Rumple smiled slightly at her and sighed in relief when the singer left the stage.

 

“And now people of Storybrooke your next act is the beautiful Belle Gold!” Prince Charming exclaimed from the stage, gesturing for Belle to come up.

 

“Belle what on earth are you doing?” Rumple asked.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” She replied mysteriously before getting up on stage amid roars of approval.

 

As soon as she was on stage she gave the nod to Henry who was working the playlist, the music started and she sought out Rumples eyes as the opening line began.

 

_“All my life I’ve been waiting_

_for you to bring a fairy tale my way_

_been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It’s not okay I don’t feel safe”_

 

The crowd was stunned as Belle’s voice sounded though the din, everyone quietened as they listened to Belle sing her heart out.

 

_“Left broken empty in despair_

_Wanna breath can’t find air_

_Thought you were sent from up above_

_But you and me never had love_

_So much more I have to say Help me find a way”_

 

Rumple sat in his chair shocked at the look he was receiving from his wife, he would’ve left right there and then but from the glare he got from Belle he thought it would be wiser to stay where he was and wait.

_“And I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it’s cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone”_

 

There were the beginnings of tears in Belles eyes now as she sang and the crowd listened enthralled by the brunette beauty.

_“I tell ya.._

_All my life I’ve been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It’s not okay I don’t feel safe_

_I need to pray_

_Why do you play me like a game?_

_Always someone else to blame_

_Careless, helpless little man_

_Someday you might understand_

_There’s not much more to say_

_But I hope you find a way_

 

_Still I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it’s cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone I tell ya.._

 

_All my life I’ve been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It’s not okay I don’t feel safe_

_I need to pray_

_Ohhh. Pray... Ohh... Heavenly father... Save me... Ohhhh..._

_Whoaooooaoooooo_

 

_And I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it’s cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone_

 

_All my life I’ve been waiting For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It’s not okay I don’t feel safe_

_I need to pray...”_ By the time Belle had finished she was in tears and the crowd erupted with cheers and whistles as she left the stage.

 

“Belle?” Rumple asked but she just picked her coat up and left without a word.


	2. Dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent's up next.  
> I wonder who she plans on singing to?

“Wow! Let’s give a big cheer for Belle; I don’t think anyone was expecting that!” Charming said as the crowd clapped and cheered for Belle again, despite the fact that she left, with Rumple following close behind.

 

“I still don’t understand why we had to come?” Tink said as her and the other fairies from the convent sat crowded around a table together.

 

“Because it’s important for everyone else to see we are people too, besides this is fun isn’t it?” Blue replied from behind Tink causing the blonde to jump and spill her drink on the table.

 

Nova giggled at her reaction but a quick glare from Tink shut her up.

 

“Well yeah but…” Tink started to say but was interrupted by David on stage again.

 

“Ok ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next act, the lovely Maleficent.” A few people clapped, mainly the fairies after a quick nudge and a glare.

 

“Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you”

 

“Oh god no!” A cry was heard from the back as Maleficent started to sing, she smirked in the direction of the person and continued singing.

“Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know.”

 

By this point a commotion pulled the attention of some of the crowd where it seemed like a bunch of fairies were trying to hold someone down.

Emma smirked when she saw who it was and nudged Regina, pointing at the poor woman while trying not to laugh.

 

“What is it dear?” Regina sked before spotting what the blonde was pointing at.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise before laughing loudly. “Oh my god! That minx, I knew there was something going on between them.” “I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret My dirty little secret Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

 

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret My dirty little secret  


Who has to know

The way she feels inside

Those thoughts I can't deny

These sleeping thoughts won't lie

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

 

I'll keep you my dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret I'll keep you my dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  


My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret Who has to know

Who has to know?”

 

By the end of the song maleficent was openly laughing as she spotted Blue being sat on by Tink and Nova, her face was bright red and she glared daggers at the fairies who wore unrepentant grins on their faces.

 

Maleficent left the stage and made her way over to where the fairies sat and Tink and Nova quickly scrambled off of a seething Blue.

She stood up and marched over to Maleficent and raised her hand to strike her, everyone held their breath and a few people moved back out of the way.

 

“Are you happy now dear? I’m pretty sure they know now.” Maleficent said with a cocky smirk at the other woman.

Blue didn’t respond, she grabbed Maleficent’s shirt and pulled her flush against her before kissing her soundly on the lips. Everyone sighed in relief and a few people wolf whistled as the two women kissed.

 

“Very happy dear, now hows about you take me home and I can show you just how happy I am?”


	3. Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's turn now and she has the perfect song lined up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it :)  
> This song is a new one by Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor.

"Wow, that I did not expect." Emma said as she watched Blue and Mal vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"To be honest dear I would've been surprised if you had known, you and Mal aren't exactly friends and Blue never talks to anyone about anything." Regina replied.

"Yeah I know, but still..." Emma sighed and pouted, she hated it when she was left out of things.

Regina chuckled at Emma's behaviour, she could be an idiot at times but Emma was her idiot.

"And now ladies and gentlemen give a nice loud howl for Ruby!" Charming smiled smugly at them when he said howl, he thought he was the funniest person ever despite Snow telling him otherwise.

Ruby sighed as she got up on stage and took the mike from David before shoving him off the stage amid laughter.

"Who do you think she's singing to?" Regina asked curiously, she knew what song the brunette had chosen as it had just been released last week and she'd had to download it onto Henry's iPod.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Emma said smugly, she knew who Ruby was singing to and she loved that she knew something Regina didn't.

Regina just sighed and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

 

_"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_You got the healing that I want_   
_Just like they say it in the song_   
_Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"_

Ruby grinned as she started singing and a few wolf whistles were heard among the crowd.  
  
_"We got this king size to ourselves_  
 _Don't have to share with no one else_  
 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_  
 _It's kama sutra show and tell."_ Ruby winked at the crowd and they roared their approval.

 _"There's loving in your eyes_  
 _That pulls me closer_  
 _It's so subtle_  
 _I'm in trouble_  
 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you."_ At this Ruby pointed right at Tinkerbell who blushed bright red at the attention.

"So that's who Ruby's seeing? Makes sense I suppose." Regina shrugged as she turned her gaze back to Ruby.

  
_"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
 _You got the healing that I want_  
 _Just like they say it in the song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
 _You got to give it up to me_  
 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_  
 _Just like they say it in the song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_

  
Tinkerbell suddenly appeared next to Ruby on stage with another mike as she sang right back at Ruby.  
  
 _"And when you leave me all alone_  
 _I'm like a stray without a home_  
 _I'm like a dog without a bone_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _I got to have you babe."_  Ruby grinned as Tink winked at her.

  
  
 _"There's loving in your eyes_  
 _That pulls me closer_  
 _(Ooh it pulls me closer)_  
 _It's so subtle_  
 _(It's so subtle)_  
 _I'm in trouble_  
 _(I'm in trouble)_  
 _But I'd rather be in trouble with you"_ They were both singing by this point and the crowd were going crazy at the show they both put on.  
  
 _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
 _Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want (yeah)_  
 _Like they say it in the song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_  
  
 _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
 _You got the healing that I want_  
 _Just like they say it in the song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe_  
 _You got to give it up to me_  
 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_  
 _Just like they say it in the song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
 _Just like they say it in a song_  
 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye get it on."_

They finished the song and bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage and the building.

"Well that was interesting." Regina said.

"Yeah it was wasn't it!" Emma exclaimed, she had the biggest grin on her face and Regina began to feel suspicious.

"What are you planning Miss Swan?" Regina said but before Emma could reply David answered her question by calling her on stage.

"See you in three minutes." Emma winked at her before bounding on stage and Regina groaned in mock despair.

She dreaded to think what song Emma had picked.


End file.
